1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patient treatment tables, such as chiropractic tables, and, more particularly, to a new and improved multi-step control apparatus for controlling the lowering and raising of a patient treatment table in a careful, safe and selective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of chiropractic patient treatment tables have been developed over the years, such as the table shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,110, in which raising and lowering of the table between a generally horizontal and a near vertical position, to facilitate a patient in mounting and dismounting, has been controlled by foot switches operated by the doctor during the course of his treatment. While these arrangements have in general been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they suffer the disadvantage that they may be accidentally or inadvertently actuated, for example, by a child playing on the floor near an unattended table. Such a situation is quite undesirable, particularly when the table is in a raised position, due to the possibility that someone could be injured by either the weight of the lowering table or pinched between the table and its base near the foot end of the table where it is pivotally mounted on a base structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-step control apparatus for a patient treatment table.
More particularly it is an object of the invention to provide a multi-step control apparatus which is efficient, precise and safe in operation and which provides precision control for the raising and lowering of a patient supporting table of a patient treatment apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-step control apparatus adapted to be operated from either side of a patient treatment table by a doctor's foot.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-step control apparatus which requires a multi-step control process in order to actuate a patient support table to raise, lower or stop in mid-travel thus reducing the chances of an inadvertent or accidental operation of the table.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-phase control system designed to eliminate the chances of accidental or inadvertent unwanted movement of a patient treatment table controlled thereby.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-step control apparatus of the character described having means operable during a second phase of operation in raising or lowering the table so that the process can be stopped immediately by foot pressure.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-step control apparatus for a patient treatment table which requires inward foot pressure on the control apparatus to initiate a first step in the control process followed by rotational pressure on a foot pedal in the selected direction to effect a raising or lowering of the table.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved patient treatment table having a multi-step foot control apparatus of the character herein described in combination with manually controllable switches at convenient locations on an upper portion of the table resulting in a safe and easily controlled table operation while ensuring a safe and precision control capability.